Gundam Wing: DOME Orginization
by Akira Strife
Summary: My first Gundam story! Peace didn't last too long on Earth when a new Orginization called D.O.M.E. started killing people. Heero meets someone from his past..can she win his cold heart over? A bit of Relena bashing! R&R!
1. Chapter 1: The meeting

Hello people and welcome to my very first Gundam Wing fan fiction story!! ^_^ I hope you all like it and of course I'm in it! I'm Akira Reina Dragon and my friend Cory Hemmington is joining me! He's my only friend that likes Gundam Wing, well that lives near me! Anyway this is our story!  
  
Cory: Yeah, Akira doesn't own Gundam Wing and probably never will!  
  
Akira: Let's begin!  
  
Chapter 1: The meeting  
  
Earth and the space colonies were finally at peace but how long was it going to last? The five Gundam pilots kept there Gundams in storage on the space colonies ship and tried to live a normal life. All civilians on Earth burned there guns and got rid of them but it was going to be there worst mistake ever. They thought it was bringing peace but it wasn't bringing peace, it was starting a new war. A war that even the Gundam Pilots will not see starting until it's too late.  
  
***At Relena's home***  
  
"Heero I know you've been through a lot.but it's time to let go and start a new life" Relena stated slowly to Heero who was sitting on the cough, thinking.  
  
"Relena." Heero began but Relena cut him off.  
  
"Heero.I love you with all my heart!" Relena said hoping not to scare Heero but it did.  
  
"Relena.don't misjudge me, the only reason I saved you is for peace. That and I look onto you as my." Heero stated and pondered the last word, "Sister"  
  
This pierced through Relena's heart like an arrow and she couldn't hold back a few tears. She tried everything to win Heero's cold heart over but none prevailed. He thought of her as a sister and the reminded her of Milliardo, her dear brother that was dead. She didn't want to loose Heero but she already lost his heart, months ago. Heero looked up at Relena's sad face and starred at her blankly with that emotionless look he always gave people.  
  
"I understand Heero and I'm sorry" Relena said calmly, bowing a bit, "I should have never assumed that, forgive me"  
  
Heero remained silent and nodded. Relena felt her heartbreak but at least they could still be friends.  
  
"Miss Relena.sorry to bother you but we have an emergency!" Noin said stepping into the room.  
  
"What is it Noin?" Heero asked getting up from the couch.  
  
"Come" Noin said leading Relena and Heero to the main computer a few doors down, "Look!"  
  
"Oh my god!" Relena gasped as she saw that all the people on Australia have been killed, "What on Earth happened?!"  
  
"It seems that we have a new organization called D.O.M.E. They have a lot of mobile suits and have been killing off people is Australia for awhile now but our sensors didn't pick it up until now!"  
  
"I thought all the mobile suits were destroyed!" Heero stated as Noin shook her head.  
  
"Apparently not all of them" Noin stated as Relena shook her head.  
  
"Then we must go to the space colonies and prepare what we have left of the Mobile suits and the five Gundams" Relena said as the three nodded. They left the room, and called the four other Gundam pilots back to her house (more like a base). Quatre was the first to arrive followed by Wufei, Trowa and last Duo.  
  
"What's up ms. Peacecraft?" Duo asked acknowledging Heero.  
  
"We have a problem, there is a new organization called D.O.M.E. that wiped out Australia's people without us detecting it! They have Mobile suits and they want to destroy Earth and without weapons, the people have no way to defend themselves!" Relena said, worry in her voice.  
  
"I thought all of the Mobile suits were destroyed?" Quatre asked as Heero shook his head.  
  
"Some must have been saved to create an army that big" Heero said as the Noin approached them.  
  
"We are ready Relena to leave" Noin said as Relena nodded then turned back and faced the four Gundam pilots.  
  
"I'll understand if you do not wish to fight" Relena said as the four Gundam pilots turned to one another and nodded.  
  
"No way we'll help!" Duo said as Relena smiled.  
  
"I thank you" Relena said turning around and walking towards the spacecraft.  
  
"So Heero, you and Relena hook up yet?" Duo said as Heero shot him a glare.  
  
"No and we never will" Heero stated coldly following behind Relena.  
  
"Cold as ever," Wufei stated: as the four followed Heero and Relena to the spacecraft. They boarded it and they were off into space once again. They boarded the Colony base (not sure what it was called but the huge base they had up there).  
  
"Relena, what a surprise! What brings you here?" One of the guards for the Colony base asked.  
  
"An organization called D.O.M.E. as been killing of Earth civilians with Mobile suits they hid from us, we must stop them before they destroy Earth! Where is Colonel Alyssa?" Relena asked. (I made her up and I know I'm not following Gundam Wing very well but this is my story!)  
  
"She is on the bridge" The guard said too shocked to say anything else. The five Gundam pilots, Noin and Relena walked up to the bridge and were greeted by Alyssa.  
  
"Ms. Relena!" Alyssa said as Relena nodded.  
  
"Alyssa, Earth is under attack," Relena stated as Alyssa looked as shocked as everyone else did in the room.  
  
"What? How?" Alyssa asked as Relena told her about D.O.M.E. and how they are killing everyone on Earth, "I see.so you want us to dispatch our Mobile suits?"  
  
"Whatever we have left yes," Relena said Alyssa nodded.  
  
"All Mobile suit drivers, this is your Colonel speaking! Enter your Mobile suits and await my command!" Alyssa called over the P.A. system, "We only have 25 Mobile suits left Relena"  
  
"That'll be fine.just give us our Gundams and we'll stop them," Heero said coldly crossing his arms.  
  
"We just finished repairs on them Heero, are you sure you want to take them?" Alyssa asked as Duo shot her a weird look.  
  
"Do you even have to ask him?" Duo joked as Alyssa smiled.  
  
"Guess not.they are in the Department room, Noin will show you" Alyssa said as Noin led the Gundam pilots out of the room.  
  
"You do realize we're going into war Ms. Relena" Alyssa stated as Relena nodded.  
  
"I know" Relena stated closing her eyes and remembering Milliardo or Zechs and what he did. 'I will not do that' Relena thought to herself.  
  
***In Department room***  
  
"It must be nice to be reunited with your Gundams" Noin said sighing loudly.  
  
"Sorry Ms. Noin.we know you Gundam got destroyed" Quatre stated as Noin just shook her head.  
  
"Just beat D.O.M.E. okay?" Noin said leaving the room.  
  
"No problem!" Duo said as the five Gundam pilots entered there old Gundams that looked brand new. They powered them up and flew out of the space station, 25 Mobile suits behind them.  
  
"Well what's the plan Heero?" Trowa called over the P.A. system to Heero.  
  
"Relena, hail D.O.M.E." Heero called as Relena did so.  
  
"Organization of D.O.M.E. I am Ms. Relena Peacecraft, surrender your Mobile suits and stop this blood shed now!" Relena ordered as a male voice came over the com-link.  
  
"We are D.O.M.E. and Earth deserves to be destroyed for betraying us before, we will not surrender!" The man said angrily as Relena looked shocked.  
  
"Betrayed? How?" Relena asked.  
  
"That's enough for you too know Ms. Peacecraft, prepare to have your Mobile suits destroyed! D.O.M.E. out!" The man said ending the conversation.  
  
"Heero, they won't surrender and they're preparing to attack" Relena called over the com-link.  
  
"Understood, we'll take care of them" Heero stated ending the com-link and ordering everyone to follow his lead as the Five Gundams and the 25 Mobile suits began there descent to Earth. 'Akira.I know your down there and alive.' Heero thought to himself. He remembered what Akira looked like even though they met at a young age. She had long red hair and one blue and one green. She was the only girl Heero ever cared about even though he was taught to be emotionless. He has been but inside he cares for her. When they met he new she was good even when she ignored him for the first few days. She finally spoke to him but by that time, she had to leave and he never saw her again. He got a letter two days ago from her saying she was okay and she wished she could see what he was like now. Heero didn't know what too feel nor did he know what that fuzzy feeling in his stomach was. He never felt it before and it made him, different. 'I'll find you.' Heero thought, ending his thoughts and continuing to Earth. They landed in Asia and sure enough, there was D.O.M.E's Mobile suits waiting for them.  
  
"I am commander Leon! Surrender Gundams or we'll destroy you!" The head Mobile suit stated. It was a dark Green one, which looked different from the other Mobile suits. 'Must be the leader' Duo thought to himself.  
  
"We will not surrender too you!" Wufei stated as the man chuckled.  
  
"You think your 20 some Mobile suits and five Gundams can take on my army of 60? You're digging yourself an early grave!" Leon said angrily.  
  
"Or digging you one," Heero stated coldly: as he readied his gun.  
  
"I don't like war but I won't let you destroy Earth!" Quatre said angrily, wiping a few tears from his face that dripped down. He couldn't help but remember all the people and friends who died during the war.  
  
"So be it," Leon said as he and his 60 some Mobile suits came charging at the Five Gundams and their Mobile suits. Heero went after Leon's Mobile suit while the others fought the 60 some enemy Mobile suits. Heero and Leon were at a heated battle and neither seemed to have the upper hand. Trowa, Duo, Quatre and Wufei were able to kill about 15 Enemy Mobile suits before they wiped out the 25 Mobile suits they had. Now it was 5 on about 41.  
  
"Heero, we're in trouble" Quatre called over there com-link.  
  
"We can't let them win!" Suddenly, Leon got the upper hand and was about to Kill Heero and Wing Zero when another Gundam stepped in and blocked the attack. All of the Gundam pilots were shocked because the one that saved Heero wasn't one of them. The Gundam pushed Leon back and ordered the second Gundam that came to help the four Gundam pilots destroy the Mobile suits.  
  
"Well are you going to help or not Heero?" The Gundam pilot of the silver, gold and white Gundam that just saved Heero called. 'I know that voice!' Heero thought.  
  
"I could've handled myself" Heero called to the Gundam pilot, which sounded female.  
  
"Sure" She chuckled, as her and Heero destroyed Leon's Mobile suit. Leon's last words were, "This isn't over! We have many more Mobile suits!!" The remaining Mobile suits (about 20 left) ran off, retreating.  
  
"So who are you?" Trowa asked the Gundam pilot in the dark blue Gundam that helped them destroy the Enemy Mobile suits.  
  
"My name is Cory," He stated slowly.  
  
"And who are you girl?" Wufei called to the female Gundam pilot.  
  
"She's Akira" Heero stated to them.  
  
***  
  
Akira: YEY! Cliffhanger! LOL Sorry guys!! ^_^ I hope you like it and if you guys could give me some more of the Gundam Wing casts names and people that didn't die, I'd like that! I watched all 50 episodes but it's been so long since I watched the show!  
  
Cory: Yeah me too! Please help us out so this story can be better!  
  
Akira: We'll even let people who help join our story! Some will, some won't. You can pick any Gundam Wing character you like (Except Heero of course) to have or you don't have to have one! Anyway please R&R! ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Guest

Akira: Well hello everyone, ready for chapter 2? Didn't you just LOVE the cliffhanger?  
  
Cory: No.-.-  
  
Akira: Yes well R&R quickly or you won't be aloud in.sorry!  
  
Chapter 2: Unexpected Guest  
  
"So these people helped you, did they?" Relena asked pointing to the two heroes' from before. The female had long red hair, one blue eye, and one green and was wearing a short (not too short) black wavy skirt with a navy blue tank top and a large dark colored trench coat. The other one had short spiky blonde hair, brown eyes, and was wearing blue jeans with a black muscle shirt.  
  
"Yeah they really saved our butts out there!" Duo said, "Thanks a lot"  
  
"Hey it was nothing," Cory said smirking, "Akira here is the one you should be thanking, if it wasn't for her we wouldn't be here nor would Heero"  
  
"I could've handled myself," Heero stated coldly as Akira smirked.  
  
"Right Heero, right!" Akira said smiling as Duo looked shocked.  
  
"Whoa! You're not insulted by his coldness?! Usually everyone is!" Duo said scratching his head making his long braid move up and down.  
  
"Let's just say.I knew him before he was cold hearted" Akira stated crossing her arms.  
  
"What? Is this true Heero?" Noin asked before Relena could.  
  
"Yes. Now if you'll excuse me" Heero stated quietly, turning around and leaving the room.  
  
"What's up with him?" Cory asked as Duo shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"He's been that way since.well forever" Duo said as Akira shook her head.  
  
"Not forever" Akira stated as everyone looked towards her.  
  
"Ms. Akira, how do you know Heero?" Quatre asked he was just as shocked as everyone else.  
  
"Well.when he was doing his training the first day.I met him. He wasn't cold or emotionless, but I was. We were complete opposites," Akira said as everyone just starred blankly at her.  
  
"You were cold?!" Duo asked seeing how everyone else remained silent.  
  
"Yes I was. Heero and I.well I believe he blames himself for my disappearance. We were testing a mobile suit together and I was on the outside fixing the firearm. Suddenly there was a surge of power and it jolted the hand I was on and I fell. I hit the ground pretty hard. I didn't die though.when I woke up in the hospital bed the doctors told me Heero brought me in.I told them to tell him that I was dead and that it was my own fault. Heero wasn't tough enough, he was too kind and Dr. Jay told me if I didn't make him tough one way or the other, he would kill us both. So I left the hospital bed before Heero could get there and now I see it worked. He has become the perfect fighter" Akira finished.  
  
"You lied to him saying you were dead so he could become this cold?!" Quatre asked amazement and anger in his voice.  
  
"What was I supposed to do? Dr. Jay was prepared to kill us both!" Akira shot back coldly.  
  
"Now I can see you still have bitterness in you" Duo said as Akira smirked.  
  
"Just a bit" Akira stated.  
  
"So you made Heero the way he is today! You made him so he's too cold to love or care about anyone!" Relena shouted angrily.  
  
"Yes" Akira said closing her eyes, "But where would you all be if he wasn't? Dead!"  
  
"She does have a point" Trowa began finally speaking, "If he were not cold and emotionless he wouldn't have been able to pilot wing zero and we all would've died"  
  
"Trowa's right" Wufei said, "We know how you feel about Heero ms. Relena but don't take it out on Akira. She did what no one else could and what was needed to be done! She did something no one else was capable of doing! And for that, I honor you"  
  
"You're right.I'm sorry Akira, forgive my anger" Relena said as Akira nodded.  
  
"So why are you with Ms. Akira?" Noin asked Cory as he smirked.  
  
"I was assigned to protect Akira until she got here." Cory stated slowly.  
  
"Whom do you work for?" Noin asked.  
  
"A secret organization that's against D.O.M.E. They told me to bring Ms. Akira here and to ask you to assign a body guard for her.not like she needs it" Cory said as Relena looked slightly confused.  
  
"Why?" Relena asked.  
  
"For security reasons we can't tell you because Akira's life depends on it. She might not like it but it has to be done. If she dies so does the secret organization and so does your Mobile suits," Cory said as Relena smiled.  
  
"Then you're here to help us?" Relena asked.  
  
"Yes we are. Will have your Mobile suits ready in a week but until then, they can't learn about us" Akira said as Relena nodded.  
  
"Understood. Thank you Miss." Relena began but realized she didn't know her last name.  
  
"My name is Akira Reina Dragon. I am the daughter of Lloyd Dragon, leader of the S.D.O." Akira said bowing a bit.  
  
"Lloyd?! Did you say your Lloyd's daughter?" Noin asked as everyone looked at her.  
  
"Yes I am" Akira said.  
  
"What's wrong Noin?" Relena asked.  
  
"Lloyd and Dr. Jay were close and they both came up with the five Gundams! Lloyd was found dead though and he had a daughter we didn't know about!" Noin said as Akira smiled.  
  
"Lloyd's body was never found am I not correct?" Akira asked as Noin nodded, "Lloyd never died but stayed underground to devise a back up plan if your 'peace' didn't work out."  
  
"I see.well you two must be tired, Noin, show them a room" Relena said as Noin nodded.  
  
"I have to go now.take care Akira" Cory said leaving the room in the opposite direction to his Gundam.  
  
"This may Ms. Dragon" Noin said leading Akira out of the bridge and down the hall to an empty room.  
  
"Do you four trust her?" Relena asked.  
  
"Not for a second" Wufei stated as Trowa nodded.  
  
"I don't know, she seems kind of cute and she is working with us to defeat D.O.M.E." Duo stated.  
  
"I agree with Duo, she is trying to help us," Quatre said.  
  
"Yes but she's hiding something." Relena said pondering a bit before Trowa spoke up.  
  
"Is she really or can you not accept the fact that she is Heero's child hood friend?" Trowa asked as the four Gundam pilots left the room.  
  
"Heero." Relena stated slowly.  
  
****Akira's room****  
  
'Heero left pretty fast. Maybe I should talk to him and tell him why I did it' Akira thought to herself as she left her room and walked down the hall. She came to the computer room and sure enough Heero was sitting there at the computer screen, typing.  
  
"I thought I'd find you here" Akira stated slowly as Heero just shook his head.  
  
"You're not supposed to leave your room" Heero said as he stopped typing and turned around. The room was poorly lit so it was hard to see anything in that room.  
  
"Heero listen," Akira began taking a seat on one of the many chairs, "11 years ago.I had the doctors to you I was dead to toughen you up. I had no choice.Dr. Jay said he'd kill you, the both of us if I didn't do it"  
  
"I know" Heero stated slowly, "Sometimes I wish you hadn't have done it but if you didn't, we'd all be dead"  
  
"Still.it doesn't give me the right to change you" Akira said as Heero chuckled.  
  
"It doesn't matter" Heero said quickly ending his chuckling and turning cold again, "What's done is done. I am who I am and Relena's going to have to deal with that or kill me"  
  
"You know she likes you" Akira stated as Heero nodded.  
  
"Yes I know." Heero shot back coldly but it didn't seem to offend Akira at all, "I vowed that I would find you. I knew you were alive, somewhere but instead you found me"  
  
"And saved your life I might add," Akira said standing up, "I have to go, Relena is assigning me a body guard.not like I need it. Good-bye Heero"  
  
With that Akira left the room leaving Heero there, starring blankly at the door. 'I failed her so many years ago.how can she be so calm when she almost died because of me? Emotionless ha! I still have emotions.not that I'd tell anyone. I won't fail her again' Heero thought as he got up and left the room.  
  
***In Relena's room***  
  
"Well we found a body guard for you Ms. Dragon it's." Relena began as Heero came into the room.  
  
"Me" He stated coldly as everyone looked shocked except Akira who looked, upset? 'He's still beating himself up about it' Akira thought.  
  
"H-Heero?" Relena began half confused, half upset.  
  
" I will be Akira's body guard. Got a problem?" Heero asked as everyone in the room shook there heads, "Then come on Akira"  
  
"You sure man?" Duo asked as Heero nodded and led Akira out of the room.  
  
"Well it seems Heero trusts her. And if someone that cold and heartless trusts her, then maybe we should to" Wufei said as everyone nodded.  
  
***Outside Relena's room***  
  
"Heero! Why?" Akira asked as Heero stopped.  
  
"Listen, it was my fault you got hurt years ago! I will not stand to see you hurt again.not while I still breathe," Heero said coldly, "Coming?"  
  
"Do you care about me Heero?" Akira asked and only got a grunt as a response.  
  
"Did kid yourself, come on" Heero said as he led Akira forward. 'Wait a minute.'Akira thought as a flashback appeared in her mind.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Why are you so cold to me Akira?" Young Heero asked.  
  
"I am cold and always will be" Young Akira stated emotionlessly.  
  
"Is it because you like me?" Young Heero asked.  
  
"Don't kid yourself, let's go," Young Akira said. 'Of course I like you' Akira thought and led Heero to the Mobile suit.  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
'Nice try but I remember that' Akira thought wisely in her head, following closely behind Heero.  
  
"Would you pick up the pace?" Heero shot back angrily. 'What is this I'm feeling? I've felt it before.' Heero thought as he too was getting a flashback.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"I'm sorry Heero but Ms. Dragon is.dead" A doctor said to young Heero who gripped his fists tightly.  
  
"But she can't be!" Heero shouted angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry," The doctor said turning around and leaving.  
  
"This is all my fault! I swear Akira! I'll find you!" Heero shouted to no one unparticular. 'My stomach feels weird, what is this I'm feeling?' Young Heero thought to himself.  
  
"How noble, now come on Heero Yuy! You got work to do!" Dr. Jay said grabbing Heero's hand and leading him out of the hospital, "If you want to find her, you'll have to become just like her! Cold and heartless, a true assassin!"  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
"Ever demanding" Akira shot back, grunting but walked faster.  
  
"You were always like this to me" Heero said angrily but couldn't help but smile for the first time in a long time. Good thing no one saw him.  
  
"Whatever you say, Heero" Akira said walking ahead of Heero who stopped.  
  
'Could it be?!' Heero thought but shook that idea out of his head and ran up to catch Akira who was now on the bridge.  
  
"What's our status?" Akira asked Alyssa.  
  
"The enemy troops look to be pretty crippled right now.they haven't attacked since we drove them off" Alyssa said as Heero walked up.  
  
"Don't get too cocky" Heero stated angrily, "They're probably plotting something"  
  
"Yeah but what?" Akira asked starring out the large window at Earth.  
  
"We're not psychic you know" Duo said as the four remaining Gundam pilots walked in to join there leader Heero.  
  
"I never said you were" Akira shot back angrily not turning around for a second.  
  
"Wow Heero, she's just as barky and cold as you" Duo whispered to Heero as he shot him a death glare, "Only saying!"  
  
"Heero's right they must be planning something" Quatre said walking up beside Akira.  
  
"They're probably going to launch another attack," Akira said as Quatre nodded at her.  
  
"Most likely, but what are they going to attack?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Must I repeat?" Duo asked as Trowa hit him.  
  
"So you guys trust me now?" Akira asked.  
  
"Not for a second" Trowa said as Akira smiled.  
  
"Good" Akira stated.  
  
"Anyone know where Relena is?" Quatre asked as everyone shrugged their shoulders.  
  
"I believe she's with Noin in the computer room," Alyssa said.  
  
Suddenly the base began to shake and everyone except Heero fell to there feet. Heero was about to help Akira up when another large shake hit the base and this time knocking out power.  
  
"Where the hell are those coming from?" Duo asked.  
  
"Turn on emergency power now!" Alyssa ordered.  
  
"Whatever it was they knocked out emergency power too ma'am! We're sitting ducks!" One of Alyssa's men said.  
  
"Dam nit!" Alyssa said hitting the bar pretty hard.  
  
"We'll go check it out" Heero said as the five Gundam pilots and Akira ran out of the room just as Relena and Noin came in.  
  
"What's going on?" Relena asked.  
  
***With the Gundam pilots***  
  
"Anyone got a flashlight?" Duo said as the six of them were running in the dark.  
  
"Don't you think we would have turned it on if we did?" Akira shot back angrily as Heero smiled again but it was to dark to see it. 'As long as she's cutting up Duo, I don't have too' Heero thought as Trowa hit something and they all fell to the ground.  
  
"What the hell did we trip over?" Heero said angrily.  
  
"Don't know it's AH!" Duo said getting up quickly and walking backwards until he tripped over an already angry Heero.  
  
"Damn it Duo! GET OFF OF ME!" Heero cursed loudly as Duo got off almost as quickly as he got up.  
  
"One of the guards!" Duo said pointing to the dead body.  
  
"Quatre, is he dead?" Trowa asked as Quatre nodded.  
  
"Yeah" Quatre said as the five Gundam pilots stood up.  
  
"Hey, where's the red head?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Huh? Akira! AKIRA! Damn it! Where'd she go?!" Heero cursed.  
  
"Don't know" Trowa said shaking his head.  
  
"How am I supposed to protect her if she goes running off? F***!" Heero said as a light shown on his face.  
  
"Aw miss me Heero?" Akira said holding a flashlight that was on.  
  
"Hey there's the princess now" Duo said as both Akira's flashlight and Heero's hand hit him.  
  
"She is definitely NOT a princess!" Heero said.  
  
"Nice too see you too Heero! What happened to him?" Akira said pointing to the body.  
  
"Don't know we found him like this" Quatre stated.  
  
"Looks like he was shot, with a pretty big gun too" Wufei said.  
  
"Com on let's get going!" Heero said coldly, grabbing the flashlight and running forward.  
  
"Your welcome" Akira said as Quatre patted her back.  
  
"Looks like you'll have a hard time taming him" Quatre joked as the five of them chased after Heero.  
  
"Look! The Gundams, there!" Duo said pointing too the Gundams.  
  
"All of them are un useable except Heero's and Akira's! It's like someone wants them to go out," Quatre said as Trowa smirked.  
  
"Let the two love birds go out then, we should stay here anyway and help with the repairs" Trowa kidded tapping Duo's shoulder too leave.  
  
"Excuse me?" Akira said tapping her foot.  
  
"Whatever let's go" Heero said climbing into his Gundam Wing Zero.  
  
"Look he didn't deny it either!" Wufei said winking to Akira.  
  
"Yeah whatever" Akira said climbing into her Gundam.  
  
"What's the name of your Gundam anyway?" Heero called over the com-link.  
  
"Chaos X why?" Akira replied back.  
  
"Doesn't look very chaotic" Heero stated smirking.  
  
"That's because you've only seen one form," Akira said winking and leaving the docking bay; out into space.  
  
"One form?!" Heero asked following her out.  
  
"So what are we looking for?" Akira asked looking around the ship.  
  
"Probably a stealth Gundam" Heero said putting on his helmet which allowed him to detect any Enemy Gundams or Mobile Suits in the area.  
  
"See anything?" Akira asked.  
  
"Over there!" Heero said pointing Wing Zero's arm to the right of Akira as they both saw a slash effect as if something were there.  
  
"Got it!" Akira said swiping the huge sword attached to her Gundams back (well it's in her Gundam's hand now) and hitting something. Suddenly the Gundam became visible and it was indeed a Stealth Gundam. Colors were navy blue and black, "What?"  
  
"Why so in shock Akira!" Heero called over the com-link.  
  
"Milliardo?!" Akira said but he already caught her off Guard and shot her Gundam, "AH!"  
  
"Damn it! Akira!" Heero said moving Wing Zero in front of Akira's Gundam, "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah.but my weapon is un useable! He targeted my main weapon" Akira said clutching her arm (inside the Gundam but Heero couldn't see it).  
  
"So defending your new girl eh Heero?" The man in the Stealth Gundam called out through the com-link.  
  
"Milliardo! It is you but you died!" Heero stated coldly.  
  
"You thought I died didn't you? Well it's time to take back my colony ship!" Milliardo said firing his guns on Heero's Gundam but he blocked it with Wing Zero's huge wings.  
  
"Akira get back, I'll handle him!" Heero said as Akira moved her Gundam out of range.  
  
'Good then that'll give me time to transform' Akira thought.  
  
Milliardo and Heero began battling and neither one of them could get a hit. The other kept dodging as if they knew each others fighting techniques.  
  
"Akira, What's going on?" Noin called through the com-link.  
  
"Milliardo is alive and fighting Heero for access to the Colony ship!" Akira called back.  
  
"Milliardo?!" Relena said, "You're lying!"  
  
"See for yourself!" Akira said coldly.  
  
"She really does have Heero's personality. Now I can see where he got it from!" Duo joked as Quatre chuckled with him.  
  
"QUIET!" Relena called back to them making the four Gundam pilots jump, "Milliardo!"  
  
"Ah Relena, nice too see you too! I'm busy, let me finish off, WHAT!" Milliardo said through the com-link between the Colony ship and his Gundam.  
  
"Looks like I got you, pay attention will you!" Heero stated coldly but he was smirking.  
  
"Lucky shot Heero but you still got a lot to learn!" Milliardo called back to Heero shooting a huge Cannon at Heero destroying his Gun.  
  
"How did you do that? That's only a Stealth Gundam!" Heero cursed angrily.  
  
"It's MY Stealth Gundam, now to finish you off! Good thing your not afraid of death Heero, because about to face it!" Milliardo chuckled firing the gun again directly at Heero. Just as it got close Akira's Gundam interfered and re directed the attack into open space. It looked different now. It was dark red, black and dark purple, had giant devil wings and a huge gun, bigger then Wing Zero's ultimate gun!  
  
"What? How did you block my attack?! And your Gundam?! It changed!" Milliardo said shockingly.  
  
"Surprised Milliardo? You should be! My Gundam is a special model my father built for me before he died! It can transform into two forms, this one and my first form!" Akira said smirking, "Now it's pay back!"  
  
'A new model?' Heero thought as Akira fired her gun at Milliardo and destroyed his gun and his left arm.  
  
"AH!" Milliardo called through all available links.  
  
"AKIRA STOP!" Relena ordered.  
  
"What? Why!" Akira called back.  
  
"R-Relena." Milliardo stuttered, gasping a bit.  
  
"Milliardo.come aboard please," Noin begged as Relena nodded.  
  
"WHAT! Are you two crazy? He just tried to kill us!" Duo yelled but neither Noin or Relena paid any attention.  
  
"A-Alright" Milliardo agreed flying forward but Akira stopped him.  
  
"No way! You just tried to kill us traitor!" Akira said angrily as Relena called.  
  
"I ORDER YOU TO LET MILLIARDO PASS AKIRA! DO IT NOW OR WE'LL FIRE ON YOU! WE HAVE POWER NOW!" Relena cursed at Akira making Heero slightly annoyed.  
  
"Damn it Relena! Leave her alone!" Heero called to Relena, "Akira step aside"  
  
"Fine" Akira said moving her Gundam over.  
  
"H-Heero?" Relena stuttered to shocked to speak. Heero never got this angry with her before.  
  
Heero remained Silent as the Three Gundams came in and docked in the docking bay. Heero and Milliardo were the first to get out.  
  
"I hope for your sake Milliardo, you're on our side" Heero threatened.  
  
"I was just testing you, your still a kid Heero but you did good. So did Akira" Milliardo stated as Heero looked shocked.  
  
'How'd he know about Akira?' Heero thought then went to his usual cold expression, "Whatever"  
  
Akira came out very slowly; she was badly hurt on her left shoulder and clutching it in pain.  
  
"Akira!" Milliardo said being the first to notice. Heero immediately ran to her and caught her just as she fell.  
  
"Akira.I didn't realize you were hurt. You stubborn girl, why didn't you say anything?" Heero stated, for once in a kind way.  
  
"Milliardo!! Huh?" Relena said leading Noin and the four Gundam pilots to the docking bay then noticed Akira.  
  
"Oh god! She's hurt!" Duo stated then glared daggers at Milliardo. If looks could kill.  
  
"I didn't mean to hurt her," Milliardo stated as Noin ran up and hugged him.  
  
"I-I'm not h-hurt." Akira stuttered slowly smiling at Heero who smiled back.  
  
"Heero.is smiling?" Relena asked as everyone looked at Heero. Indeed he was for the first time.  
  
"Stubborn as always" Heero joked lifting Akira up and returning his look to a cold one (In that carrying position guys usually carry Girls. You know where there lying down and they got them support up by both arms?).  
  
"I'm fine! Really!" Akira said squirming a bit but immediately stopped when Heero shot her one of those 'move and die' looks.  
  
"I guess you got out matched" Quatre joked.  
  
"Milliardo why did you attack us?" Relena asked trying not to look at Heero who walked up beside Milliardo with Akira.  
  
"To test you. D.O.M.E. is a lot tougher then I was, you should be prepared for anything," Milliardo stated.  
  
"We are" Akira said coldly as Heero smiled at Milliardo so only he could see.  
  
"Just like you isn't she?" Milliardo whispered as Heero nodded and he carried Akira out of the docking bay followed by the four Gundam pilots.  
  
"Oh Milliardo" Noin said as he smiled at her and then looked sharply at Relena.  
  
"You lost his heart I see" Milliardo said to Relena as she turned her back too Milliardo.  
  
"I never had it," She said walking forward.  
  
***In Heero's room (Just Akira and Heero he locked the door)***  
  
"There all done" Heero said finishing up on the stitches he made for Akira on her bleeding arm. He then rapped it with a rap Duo gave him before he locked them out.  
  
"Thanks" Akira said sitting up on the bed so their noses almost touched. Heero quickly turned away as Akira fell backwards onto the bed and sighed, "You like Relena eh?"  
  
"No" Heero shot back coldly, almost making Akira jump. He then leaned down and kissed her. She was shocked but followed through. Relena was looking at them through the T.V screen since there was a video camera in Heero's room watching them. She couldn't hold back a few tears before shutting of the screen and turning away. 'So he loved her all along. I never had a chance with his childhood friend' Relena thought sadly. Heero pulled away slowly not sure what Akira thought. She smiled and said, "I guess you like me huh?"  
  
"You made me what I am. You also were the only true friend I ever had when I was younger. I couldn't help it" Heero said looking away, "I won't let D.O.M.E. get a hold of you I promise"  
  
***  
  
Akira: Not really a cliffhanger but oh the passion!!! ^_^  
  
Cory: You only like it because he kissed you! -. -  
  
Akira: ^_^ Anyway R&R and tell me what you think so far! Don't worry, less kissing more action next chapter!  
  
Cory: You lie almost as bad as you look!  
  
Akira: v_v *Tackles Cory to the ground*  
  
Cory: R & R!! 


End file.
